Water recreational devices for towing behind motor boats include a vast array of structures and designs, from a simple automobile inner tube to such sophisticated devices as an "Inflatable Towable Chariot" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,360. While the more advanced designs offer greater enjoyment and protection from wind and water, they are quite limited in their maneuverability, designed as they are to remain in a substantially upright position as they skim across the surface of the water.